


Can I Join You?

by Sanghyukkienn



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:58:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanghyukkienn/pseuds/Sanghyukkienn
Summary: Dawon just wants to be alone, but not tonight.





	Can I Join You?

It's one of the hot night in the middle of summer. The city of Seoul is packed with people as it's the weekend. Here and there so many people on the road with their own destinations. Some of them are dressed like they're going to a party in a fancy club, while some of them are well dressed maybe having a company dinner, a family meeting or maybe even a dinner date ;)

But there sat a lonely man around his 20's drinking alone watching people comes and go from his small table in a drinking stall. He's been sitting for about an hour watching people's behavior while sipping slowly his bottle of soju. He didn't even meant to get drunk, he just sitting there wasting his time until the clocks strike midnight. Then he planned to walk slowly towards Han River and wasting another few hours there before walking home. That's the usual routine for Lee Dawon when Friday nights come. He prefers spending his free time like that, observing people and the roads and even at the dogs.

He's been sitting on the stairs looking across the river when someone suddenly tapped his shoulder from the backs. He turns around and saw a young man around his age smiling like a fool while holding a plastic bag full of beers. Dawon feels like he know this guy, but he didn't know where he had saw him before.

"Can I join you?"

"Yeah sure."

Actually he doesn't want anyone to disturb him on this day, even his bestfriend Inseong hyung is not even an exception. He just don't want anyone to contact him on that night but this guy, the one that smiling till his eyes wrinkles, is an exception. The said person sat beside him and stares while smiling at him making Dawon blushed. He notices that guy's eyes disappear when he smiles wide like that. And he had an attractive shiny black hair that's slicked back revealing his forehead. Cute.

He takes out a can of beer and offer it to Dawon.

"Youngbin, Kim Youngbin is my name. You are Dawon, right?"

No wonder the face looks familiar. Youngbin is the guy from the office next door. They never talk with each other. Just a few nods and smiles every time they cross each other's way. Today his casual outfit made him looks different as Dawon only has saw him only in suits. Dawon take the can and opened it before handing it back to Youngbin.

"I'm Lee Sanghyuk but you can call me Dawon."

"Ah Dawon-ah... let's drop honorific. Here, take one of this and accompany me."

Dawon takes the can that Youngbin has opened for him and drink it while staring at the river. He's not someone who will talk or be comfortable with stranger in a short time, but the guy besides him make he feels warm, like a home.

"Say, why are you alone? Did your friends dump you and have their own fun alone?"

"I just love like this.. being all alone."

He said it softly making Youngbin gets a bit closer with him to hear what he said.

"What are you saying?"

Dawon was surprised when he turns to his side he saw that their faces are only inches apart from each other. He jerks back and drink his beer awkwardly. Youngbin hugs his knees to his chest and put his head on his arms, facing his face towards Dawon while smiling. Dawon felt his heart beating crazily. It's not helping him if he kind of having a small crush with that guy besides him. He heard Youngbin giggles at his reactions. Dawon keep on sipping his beer and averting his eyes from meeting the other guy. Both of them stay quietly for a while until Dawon's heart calmed again. His breath became calmer and made him enjoyed the other guy's company again. Youngbin keep on telling stories about his days to Dawon. He didn't even care whether Dawon interested in it or not. They haven't stay on that place for too long, only half an hour but Dawon has know Youngbin's favourite food, his adored cousin, Chani, how he's not so morning person but he still have to get up early to go to work and how his roommate Jaeyoon is in love with some cute nerd named Inseong. Wait. Is it the same Inseong?

"Hey can I ask...."

Dawon is surprised when Youngbin's head suddenly falls on his shoulder. He peeks besides him and saw Youngbin already get drunk from drinking beer. And it's only half a can. Dawon laughs a bit at how Kim Youngbin get drunk from half a can. Yet he bought about 5 cans inside the plastic bag. Dawon continued sipping his drink when suddenly he felt something warm links with his arms.

"Ya.... I like you... a lot."

Dawon is surprised with the sudden confession but he realized that Youngbin is drunk so maybe he's mistaken him with someone else. He felt his heart hurts a bit at the sudden thought. He's only a random office mate that he doesn't talk with yet why did Dawon have this feelings?

"Hey, where's your home?"

Dawon shakes Youngbin's arm and tried getting him on to his own feet. Youngbin slurred out words like "I like you" and "Don't you remember me?" at him while swaying a bit and if Dawon didn't manage to catch him on time, tomorrow he'll wake up on the hospital's bed. Dawon as the only sober man exist and being the gentleman he is, helped Youngbin to get to his home. Apparently Youngbin is too drunk to even tell his address to him so Dawon decided to piggyback him to his own house.

Dawon felt thankful that he have a regular workout despite his busy schedule as carrying Youngbin is easier for him. They arrived at his house around one hour later. After settling the sleeping Youngbin down on his bed, Dawon moves to the bathroom to change into his PJs. He walked slowly beside the bed to check on Youngbin when suddenly something tugged on his wrist making he loses his balance and fell on the bed besides Youngbin.

"Dawon-ah stay with me."

Youngbin pulled their lips together before Dawon could even stutters any word. Youngbin pulls their body closer and the next things he knew was Youngbin's hand on his hair. The kiss was messy and kinda wet but really hot because Dawon can't stop moaning over the kiss. He can feels Youngbin's smiles over the kiss. Youngbin pulls back and connect their forehead while staring at Dawon.

"Finally. Can I call you mine?"

Dawon is surprised at the sudden confession. He thought Youngbin was drunk, but there he is smiling like a fool and keep on staring into his eyes.

"Really?"

"I need an answer pabo-ya.. not a question.. I really really like you.. even from before."

"Really??? FOR REAL?"

"Yes, for real."

Dawon gets up and sat on Youngbin's waist, straddling him. He smiles widely making the older smiles too at him.

"Cute."

He leans closer and kiss Youngbin's lips softly before pulling back and looks back at the elder.

"Is that enough for an answer?"


End file.
